Enough is Enough
by Aaron'Dimples'Hotchner
Summary: How long will you take the heart ache and say enough is enough and finally move on. Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

A/N; I own nothing but this little story, no characters. They are all owned by TPTB. No copy right infringement intended.

**Hey, don't really know where this idea came from but I thought I would put it down, no general plot! All mistakes are my own.**

**Enough is ****E****nough**

Emily Prentiss stepped off the elevator on the BAU floor and slammed through the double glass doors. She headed straight to her desk and through her Go-Bag down; she was pissed, very pissed. She slumped down in her seat and got to work, finishing her report for the case they had just closed, not wanted to be there any longer than she had too. All she wanted to do was go home, soak in the tub and have a nice cold beer or two or maybe five the way things had gone today, she needed to try and forget everything for at least one night.

Morgan came through the doors 2 minutes later "Hey Princess! Why'd you storm off so quickly?"

"You know why Derek, he was pissing me off. I can never catch a break from him; I may as well have a leash round my neck and a big sign on my back saying '_not to be trusted'_. Emily didn't want to talk about it but she was too angry to keep her mouth shut and it just so happens that it was her partner that was worried about her.

"Look you know that's not the case, he just was having a bad day and unfortunately you were the unlucky one that got the brunt of it this time…again" he said the last bit quietly not really wanting to rile her even more.

"Exactly Derek….AGAIN, it's always me that he lashes out at when something doesn't go his way, it's me that he doesn't trust STILL, it's been six FUCKING YEARS Derek, I thought I would of proven myself to him by now". Tears had started to slowly fall down her flushed cheeks, she was close to breaking down but held it in know that the man of her anger was about to walk in any second.

Derek waked over to her, placing his comforting hand on her shoulder, "He does trust you Emily, like I said he is just having a bad day and you were there to take the cross fire of his anger. Yeah, he shouldn't have done it in front of everyone and you did nothing to get that thrown in your face but you know Hotch, he isn't one for biting his tongue when something is pissing him off".

Emily was biting her on tongue, trying hard not to direct her anger at Morgan, he was only trying to make her feel better, well that was until his last comment. Derek could see Hotch approaching with Rossi and decided he should stay neutral in the argument, as he didn't want to be on Hotch's bad side.

"Princess maybe you shouldn't have said anything to him and just stayed quiet and stop imagining things."

Just as he said that Hotch and Dave walked in, Emily was too angry and pre occupied with what Derek said to have noticed them. She shoved his hand of her shoulder, stood up and started putting her things away.

"WHAT? You know what forget it; I've had enough, you always take his side. May be if you took your nose out of his arse for 5 seconds, you would see it isn't all in my head"

"**PRENTISS**…That's enough, my office **NOW"**

Emily turned round to see Hotch fuming, glaring at her. She was even angrier now she had seen him and was acting like it was all her fault, yet again, but this was the last straw, she had had enough.

"**NO" **

Hotch raised his eyebrow, he couldn't believe she just disobeyed a direct order. Emily could feel the whole bullpen staring at them, she was going to give Hotch a little taste of what it was like to be shown up in front a room full of people, his subordinates neither the less.

"Don't push your luck Prentiss, get in my office **NOW"**

He started to walk towards his office, people started getting back to their work until they heard it again, stopping Hotch dead in his tracks. You could see the steam coming off his head, as if he was a volcano and was about to blow.

"**NO"**

Hotch turned round and just stared at her, how she dare show him up in front of everyone. He gave her a questioning look, raising his eyebrow yet again, as if to ask _'what__ did you just say'__._

"**NO, NO, NO"**

She stood there shaking her head from side as she was saying it, hands on hips, giving him a glare to match one of his own. At this point the whole bullpen was quiet and watching with amazement that somebody had actually dare answer the famous Aaron Hotchner back. He stormed back down the walk way and was inches away from her face, they were that close they could feel the heat radiating off each other. They stood there for a few more seconds just glaring at each other.

Rossi was stood outside his office debating whether to step in between them before either one said or did something that they would later on regret. Emily broke the silence

"What's up Hotch?"

"SERIOUSLY, you want to know what's up."

"Well yeah"

"You bad mouthed me to Morgan, you deliberately disobey an order and now you are acting as if you don't know what has got me pissed off "

Prentiss tried to get closer to him, lowering her voice to a deep growl

"I know what's got you pissed now, ME. If you listen properly to what I said to Morgan you would of heard that I didn't bad mouth you, it was him" she turned round and pointer to Morgan or so called partner "so get you facts straight before you start accusing me of things I didn't do yet again. And you want to know why I'm disobeying an order?"

She pulled away slightly waiting for him to answer, he just continued to glare at her.

"remember earlier, when we were at the station and you were going over a plan to catch the UNSUB, I said to you that I didn't think that would be wise, you turned round and let loose on me for stating my observation, in front of the whole station and our team. I have never been so humiliated in my life and all I did was say that I didn't think that your entry route was wise considering the UNSUB had wired all the other entry points."

Hotch was clenching and un clenching his fists at his side, Prentiss came closer, she could smell his cologne, _God, he smelt good_, she needed to do this before she lost her nerve and crumbled to her knees, she leant further in and snarled in his ear

"Paybacks a Bitch, now you know how you made me feel for the past 6 years, thanks** SIR****" **

She quickly turned round and grabbed her bag and was about to leave when she felt him grabbed bicep hard and full her back, her reflexes kicked in, she turned round and swung at him, her right fists connecting with his jaw. Hotch let go of her arm as he tumbled back on to Reid's desk, almost sitting on his lap. On the other side of Emily's desk, Morgan had spat out his coffee and nearly chocked when he saw Emily punch their unit chief. Even he wasn't that stupid or brave. Rossi had started to jog back down to where the two were stood, or in Hotch's current state, sat. Rossi went to pick Hotch up off Reid. Prentiss just stood there shitting her pants, she couldn't believe she just punch him, but she thought to herself 'yeah but he had it coming'. She still couldn't shake the anger inside her, as much as she was shocked at the fact she just floored him, she was still royally pissed at him for how he treated her today, then with what Derek said added to her anger, then the iron man himself had to put more of his two pennies in and push her to her limit. Hotch was now on his feet rubbing his jaw, face red from anger and embarrassment.

"Prentiss, you are suspended for 3 weeks, pending immediately, get your stuff and go. I don't want you anywhere near this office until then"

Prentiss wasn't at all surprised, but she had had it.

"Go fuck yourself! You know what, I'll do one better than you, I quit **SIR**"

She took off her issued weapon, her badge, and her credentials and slammed them on her desk and made her way to the doors. Rossi ran after her, grabbing her arm but then quickly released it when she turned round to throw another punch, he stepped back

"Emily, wait, look, you don't need to quit. Just take the 3 weeks to get yourself together and then come back and we will sort things out. I will talk to him" Emily started to well up, she didn't want to leave but she couldn't take it anymore, enough is enough. The tears slowly stared to run down her face. Hotch just stood there, looking at her, his face had softened a bit; he never took his eyes off her whilst Dave spoke to her. He wanted to listen to what Dave was saying to her.

"Dave I can't, I just punched my boss, plus I've finally had enough, I can't take it anymore."

"Don't worry about that, he has a stronger jaw, you should now that, besides he'll get over it, I'll talk to him"

Dave was rubbing is hands up and down her arms trying to calm her down

"Dave I can't, he isn't going to let this one drop no matter what you say to him. Besides I can't take it anymore, He doesn't want me here, he never has. I'm only here because he feels obligated cos I never sold him out to Strauss. I thought he was starting to be normal with me like he is with JJ and Pen, but today just confirms my suspicions he doesn't give a crap about my opinion. He doesn't trust me. It's been 6 years Dave and he still doesn't trust me, he doesn't want anything to do with not staying where I'm not welcome, I've put up with it for 6 years because I fell in love with him and I would rather him be like that with me than not see him every day"

Dave pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tight. Emily hugged him back but with tears still running down her face, her eyes were staring back at Hotch. His face was blank as usual. She was right he didn't even give two shits what he had done to her. She could feel the anger building up inside, the tears quickly dried out. She gave him her best glare, he didn't budge and inch. Emily pushed back of Dave and said her goodbye.

"Prentiss wait"

"What Morgan, you going to add insult to injury and say that it's all in my head AGAIN? Why don't you grow a pair and finally stand up to him and take your tongue out of his arse and stop sucking up to him"

Morgan was starting to get angry now

"We can't all be as perfect and brave like you, oh, let's all try and be a Marta and take down a terrorist by ourselves" Derek decided being sarcastic would get her wound up

"Whatever, at least I have the balls to stand up to Hotch and speak my mind and I was in love with the man. Call yourself a man? And in case you forgot, I went after Doyle to save your lives, so he wouldn't hurt you guys to get to me."

Emily's tears had long gone and she back on to rage.

"What do you mean you WERE in love with him?"

"You see Derek, after 6 years of being madly in love with somebody and then after all that time for him to treat you like a piss of shit stuck on the bottom of their shoes, always being pushed away when I tried to voice my opinion, never feeling like you were ever trust on this team, that's when you finally come to your senses and say enough is enough. It makes you feel about 2 inches tall. That love that you hold for them close to your heart starts to fall apart, breaking your heart in to tiny pieces. Today I drew the line and you made it more of a definite decision. I was obviously wrong when I thought you were my friend, just as wrong as I thought the man I had so stupidly fallen in love with, would finally learn to trust me. So bye Derek and thanks for everything,"

She turned round kissed Dave on the cheek and told him she will call round tomorrow when she has had time to cool down. And with that, she turn to face Hotch who hadn't moved or said anything since he suspended her, she looked him dead in the eye and simply said

"**SIR"**

Emily finally made her way through the double doors, a lone tear making its way back down on to her cheek.

**I know that they were kinda OOC but once I started I couldn't stop where I was going, so sorry! I normally hate reading these sort of stories cos I'm all for happy endings but I wanted to try my hand at a pissed off Prentiss! Don't forget that little button, you know the review one!**


	2. Chapter 2

Enough is Enough

Disclaimer; I own no one other than the ones you don't know already!

**"What do you mean you WERE in love with him?"**

**"You see Derek, after 6 years of being madly in love with somebody and then after all that time for him to treat you like a piece of shit stuck on the bottom of their shoes, always being pushed away when I tried to voice my opinion, never feeling like you were ever trust on this team, that's when you finally come to your senses and say enough is enough. It makes you feel about 2 inches tall. That love that you hold for them close to your heart starts to fall apart, breaking your heart in to tiny pieces. Today I drew the line and you made it more of a definite decision. I was obviously wrong when I thought you were my friend, just as wrong as I thought the man I had so stupidly fallen in love with, would finally learn to trust me. So bye Derek and thanks for everything,"**

She turned round kissed Dave on the cheek and told him to speak to JJ, let her know what's gone on she will and she will call him later when she has had time to cool down. And with that, she turn to face Hotch who hadn't moved or said anything since he suspended her, she looked him dead in the eye and simply said

"**SIR"**

Emily finally made her way through the double doors, a lone tear making its way back down on to her cheek.

….

The bullpen started to pick up with slight chat again, everybody having their two pennies worth of gossiping about what had just happened. JJ came through the doors at that point, not being there, missing the commotion and to see her best friend walk out and give up her career.

"**Hey guys….. why do I feel like I've missed something important. Please tell me we don't have another case already?"** She got no answer** "What happened? Why are you all stood round Prentiss' desk?"**

JJ turned to ask Derek but he just shrugged his shoulders and got back to doing his write ups. She turned round to ask Dave but he was just staring at Hotch, he was giving Hotch a run for his money on the old glare front. They had stood there for what seemed ages, looking at each other. Dave gave in first and stormed up to his office passing Hotch on the way and said

"**Get it sorted Aaron or she won't be the only one that hits you"** and with that said, Dave stormed into his office and shut the door.

Now JJ was more confused but curious. **"What... someone hit you Hotch? Who would have the balls to do that?"** _They had to be brave,_ JJ thought to herself, but someone was missing**. "Wait, where's Prentiss?"**

The bullpen went quiet. Hotch turned and started walking to his office.

"**Hotch! Where is Emily?"** JJ called after him.

"**Not here"**

"**I can see that, I want to know why"** It still hadn't dawn on her that it was Prentiss that gave Hotch the blow to the head.

"**Insubordination"** Hotch huffed as he walked into his office and slammed the door in JJ's face.

"**Insubord…..Wait…" **The penny finally dropped. She couldn't help but have a little chuckle to herself._ Wow, if anyone was going to have the balls to stand up to Hotch, it was Emily, but to punch him? Wow! Something big must have happened._

JJ knew that Emily was in love with her boss and it must have been serious for her to do that. It was normally Emily that wanted to hit anyone bad mouthing Hotch, not for her to attack him. She didn't bother knocking on the door of Hotch's office and walked straight in, her face now serious as she closed the door.

"**Not heard of knocking JJ"**

"**Yeah but I figured you'd tell me to go away"**

"**What makes you so certain I won't do it now?" **He lifted his head, raised an eyebrow and waited for her answer

"**I don't and I don't care. I want to know what you said or did to Emily ?"**

"**I didn't do anything and if that's all, I have work to do and so do you"**

"**Ha. Ha, fat chance. Don't think you're worming your way out of this one Aaron. I know Emily and she wouldn't hit you and if she did, they will of have to been a really good reason for her to do that, to you of all people" **

"**Maybe you should ask her why she went all crazy on Morgan and her Boss"**

"**I will if and when I can see her, but she isn't here now and you are, so what did YOU do Aaron? You know she li….."**

JJ stopped herself before she said too much

"**What...? Likes me? Yeah I already know and I don't care. She mentioned something along those lines after she punched me" **

JJ let out a little giggle, but then Hotch looked at her with his famous glare and her grin soon dropped.

"**What?... I couldn't help it. I'm just surprised someone actually dared to hit you, let alone someone who is….. so obviously, madly in love with you. You must have really pissed her off ."**

Hotch just sat there, staring at JJ, trying to not to let any emotion show on his face.

"**Come on Aaron, you know Emily wouldn't have done that without just course." **

JJ was starting to get impatient. As much as she thought it was funny that Hotch finally got what was coming to him for his many out bursts, she was worried for her friends. Worried for her best friends state of mind and worried for her friend in front of her. He was like a brother to her. They had been there for each other over the years and learnt to lean on each other. She knew Aaron had been distant lately but didn't want to broach the subject, fearing for the anger it would course.

" **Do you know what Aaron… I have a pretty good idea why she did it"**

"**Oh! Really JJ! Were you there? Because if I remember correctly, you arrived after Prentiss was suspended".**

"**Oh come off it Aaron, Emily has proven herself to be a part of this team, our family. She quit her dream job once already because of you and one that she was extremely good at" **_W__ell that should get to him,_ JJ thought to herself, but she didn't quite get the response she was hoping for.

" **Prentiss' choosing to leave previously had nothing to do with me, I didn't make or ask her to do it, she chose to do that all by herself, besides if she didn't come her on some agenda on being Strauss' mole then..."**

JJ cut him off before he could finish what he was saying, but he was glad she interrupted him as he didn't have a clue how he was going to finish his sentence,

"**Yes, but she did that to save the team and more importantly your arse Aaron, or did you forget that?" **She was reaching boiling point now, as much as she loved Hotch, Emily was her best friend, she had this bond that was like no other, one that she valued above all else.

"**No, of course I haven't forgotten and I got her back on the team but look what good that did JJ. Maybe Prentiss should of remembered that before she started raising her fists to people"**

"**People? You mean you? Like I told you before Aaron, she would have had a justifiable reason to do that" **

"**And what justifies Punching your Boss?" **He stood staring at JJ, raised eyebrows, waiting for her reply but nothing came, so he carried on. **"I'm not the only person she has raised her hands to JJ, she nearly hit Dave and I have my suspicions that she has had a incident with my girlfriend, which now I know was some jealous stunt because she can't have me"**

JJ almost sniggered and rolled her eyes at how egotistical he was

"**Oh get over yourself Aaron, not everybody is waiting to jump in bed with you you know. Those constant frown lines on your head and the ever so happy face of yours, doesn't have all the woman drooling after you" **

All be known to Hotch, he did have quite the following of admirers, but she wasn't letting him be privy to this vital information, not now anyway. JJ knew personally of seven of his admirers and that was just on three of the floors in this building.

"**Have you actually asked Beth or Emily about what you THINK you know, or are you just jumping to conclusions?" **

JJ was very close to storming out and retreating into to her office to go and ring Emily herself, as it was like trying to get blood out of a stone, trying to get personal information out of Hotch when he had one of his heads on him.

"**Of course I have, what do you take me for? Besides Beth said it was nothing to worry about, but I know when I'm being lied to."**

"**And Emily?**

Hotch was quite for a few moments, lost in the the conversation he had with Beth. **"No, I haven't spoke to her about it, but I know it's because she is jealous and I can't really have that conversation with her in work time"**

"**So why make it personal Aaron?"**

"**I'm not"**

"**Right, so you treating her like crap for god knows how long isn't personal?"**

Hotch stood up, hands on his desk, leaning forward, getting angrier by the second. **"If I've had to reprimand Prentiss it will have been justified and always related to work, you know me better than that JJ, I don't mix personal and work stuff"**

"**THEN ARE YOU MAKING IT PERSONAL AARON?"** And with that, JJ stormed out of his office slamming to the door behind her.

The bullpen was quiet once again, watching JJ storm out of Hotch's office and straight next door to Rossi's. They had all caught the back end of the conversation going on in their boss' office and were quite intrigued how Hotch had let two of his subordinates raise their voices to him, they all thought he must be loosing his touch, that was until Anderson came knocking on Hotch's door and just walked in. Hotch was not impressed and gave Anderson a piece of his mind.

"**Hotch, I've got..."** he didn't get chance to finish before Hotch nearly ripped his head off

"**Get out of my office and don't bother coming back until you learn some manners"** Hotch gave him one of his famous glares

"**JJ just walked straight in and you didn't say anything to her, what makes her so special?"** Anderson decided he would try defending himself, with no e vale.

Hotch finally lost it, stood up and storming over to Anderson, who started to back out the office and looked like he was about to pee his pants

"**I don't care what she did, and if you even dare speak to me like that again, I will have you transferred out of this department so fast you wont know what hit you. "**

Anderson wasn't watching where he was going, too busy trying to get a way form the vain that was throbbing on Hotch's head, and nearly fell backwards over the barrier. Hotch was out of his office and Turned his attention to the eerily quite bullpen

"**I do not want to be disturbed unless we have a case and if anybody attempts enter my office without knocking and waiting for my reply, then you better start looking for ****another job. Now get back to work"** and he stormed back into his office, slamming the door making the windows shudder.


	3. Chapter 3

** Enough is Enough**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing, other wise Hotch wouldn't of gone off with Beth to have sex on last week episode!**

**All mistakes are my own**

**CH 3**

It was 7:30 the next morning when Rossi arrived at work. He was entering the lobby of the FBI building, when he heard raised voices at the security check desk. He didn't recognise the security guard on duty this morning,_ 'must be new' _he thought, but he did recognise the other person there. It was Emily. He hurried over, wanting to know what was going on and to save the security guard before Emily ended up killing him.

The guard was blocking Emily's path. She went to step around him but he grabbed hold of her to stop her. Emily's training kicked in and she grabbed the guards arm off her and twisted it round his back, she had her other arm around the man's neck in a sleeper hold, pushed up against the wall so fast before the guy could even realise what had happened.

"Ouch, get off me before I have this floor swamped with Federal Agents." The guard managed to muffle out, with his head pressed up against the wall.

Emily chuckled to herself and so did Rossi. She could see Rossi out of the corner of her eye and said to the guard.

" And how might you do that? By pressing that panic button under your desk? The one that you can't obviously reach"

The guard didn't say anything, just huffed. Rossi chuckled and made his way over and released the man's arm from Emily's grasped.

"Come on sweetie, he was just doing his job, you know that. Why are you here anyway? Have you decided to come back?" Dave asked, secretly hoping that she had calmed down enough and was here to speak to Hotch.

"Gee, sorry Dad, but this idiot here wouldn't let me go up because I didn't have my credentials"

"Where are they? Oh that's right, you threw them at Hotch!" he said we slight humour in his tone.

"Funny. Actually I have a meeting with Strauss and before you ask, I don't know what for. Hotch has probably gone crying to her with yet another thing I have supposedly done wrong"

Dave stopped in his tracks when Strauss' name was mentioned, his stomach dropped. He knew what Erin could get like if she got here teeth stuck into something, she would just keep pushing and making peoples lives hell and if Aaron has added fuel to her already burning fire, the shit was about to hit the fan, so to speak. Dave's nerves had disappeared and now started to turn to anger, he was livid. If Hotch had said anything, he was going to kill him.

"What would Aaron have to tell Strauss?" Dave asked.

"I don't know, that I quite or lets not forget the fact that I punched him that hard he fell onto Reid!" she said with a slight smirk appearing on her face as she remembered seeing Hotch stumble on to Reid as her right fist connected with his jaw.

"He best hadn't of done if he knows what's good for him. Come on sweetie, lets go up"

Rossi went to lead her away when the guard stopped them both.

"Sorry Sir, but I need to see your I.D please then you can go, but the lady has to wait down here until I can get her Authorised to go up by a senior Agent."

"Why you little..." Emily went to launch at him but was stopped by Rossi. Dave showed him his I.D and said he could vouch for her but the guard was having none of it. Dave felt like letting Emily loose on the guard again. This new guy was starting to grate on his nerves. Dave looked over at the guard and said "So, who do you need to authorise her entry? And why can't I do it? You have seen my credentials"

"sorry sir, but i'm just doing my job. It needs to be a senior agent with a title, such as..." the guard looked down at the sheet of paper on his desk that had a list of management and there positions within the FBI building. "...Like Section chief Strauss".

Emily groaned out in frustration.. "OH MY GOD! I'M HERE TO SEE STRAUSS" she started pacing and stopped in her tracks when she seen him, "Shit. Just what I need to make my day so much better". Emily's voice was dripping with sarcasm and had a slight nervous tone to it. Rossi turn round and looked at her. She had started picking at her nails and was stood in the corner, trying to avoid what ever was making her nervous.

"What's wrong?" And in walks Hotch. "don't bother, already figured it out". Dave tried to give her a reassuring smile but it didn't really work.

Hotch walked up to check in and showed his I.D. Not seeing Prentiss in the corner. "Morning Dave"

"Aaron" was all Dave said.

Hotch and Dave just stood there staring at each other until the security guard decided that now would be that right time to open his mouth.

"Agent Rossi" Dave didn't budge.

"WHAT"

" Agent Hotchner has a high enough status to grant Miss Prentiss' entry ."

Hotch turned to look at the guard, taken aback by his comment to Rossi, he turned round shocked but with a now thunderous look on his face. Emily looked up, straight into Hotch's eyes. Her heart started thumping fast in her chest, she could feel herself starting to get light headed. It felt like he was staring right into her soul. Her vision started to blur. Hotch turned around and looked at Rossi.

" What's she doing here" he turned round to look at the dishevelled Emily " I thought I suspended you? Oh wait! That's right you quit."

Emily started to hyperventilate, she needed to get out of the building, away from Hotch. She couldn't understand why he was being like this with her. Emily made her way outside and walked to the side of the building to calm down and hoped Dave would sort the authorisation out to get upstairs so she could wait for Strauss.

Meanwhile back inside, Rossi was having words with Hotch.

"Aaron, what is wrong with you? Why are you being such an Ass where Emily is concerned? what has she done to you? She has always done her job, very rarely overstepped her boundaries within the job. Has she not gained your trust yet?"

"She is a capable Agent, she did earn my trust but then she lost hit when she started interfering in my personal life Dave and you of all people know how I HATE people putting the noise in my personal business"

Hotch signed Prentiss in with the guard and stared making his way to the elevators, Rossi ran over to him and grabbed him by the arm,

"Aaron, you know she is just as private as you and wouldn't have done anything if she didn't think there was just course. Cant you two just talk this out?"

Hotch looked down to where Dave's hand was still gripping his and sated at Dave, he dropped his grip on Hotch. The elevator doors started to ding alerting the Agents to it's arrival.

"Look Dave, i'm telling you this because you are my friend, just drop it. I've signed her in to see Strauss so you can escort her up to her office but if you don't mind, I have files to look through. I will see you later".

With that Hotch stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the BAU floor. Rossi stepped back and let him go up. Then it clicked

"Wait... how did you know Emily was here to see Erin?"

Hotch just started at him, a corner of his mouth started to upturn into a smile, a small but very noticeable smile. Rossi noticed this as Hotch very rarely had anything other than a frown on his face.

" You sun of a bitch"

Rossi went to launch at Hotch but to be met with the elevator doors instead,as they closed in his face. He was fuming, Emily was right but he wasn't going to tell her that. That was all she needed. To know the man that she had fallen in love with, was a total ass. If she knew that Hotch had gone to Strauss, he knew he would have no way to convince her to come back to the team.

Rossi made his way back outside to look for Emily. He found her sat on the floor with her head in between her legs,sobbing her poor little heart out, sat with another man Who had their arms around her. Who was this sat with his arms around her and at this time in the morning. He started to walk quickly over, his heart beating intensely in his chest. He reached down and placed his hand on his gun. He got closer and realised he had nothing to worry about when the man who had their arm around Emily looked up at him. He removed his hand from his gun and smiled at the man. Emily heard Dave's approach, she got up and wiped her face.

"Hey Dave"

Dave walked over to her and gave her a gentle hug.

"Are you OK? Aaron has sighed you in, so you can go up to wait for Erin when you are ready"

Emily gave him a smile of thanks.

"Dave I want you to meet somebody. David Rossi, I would like to introduce you to Jason Gideon"

Rossi reached his hand out to shake Gideon's. Both men chuckled. looking at each other, then Emily.

" What's so funny guys?"

"Well princess, we already know each other and have done for a while"

Gideon said, giving Rossi a hug and a pat on the back. "I see Hotch hasn't changed much since I left? Did I hear right that Strauss is still here?"

Rossi started giggling and confirmed Gideon's questions.

"Talking of Strauss, I need to go,now that Jackass has signed me in. I don't want to be late and give her more reasons to read me the riot act."

Emily started to make her way in but turned round and looked at the two men and said

" Thanks dad. I will come and find you if I make it out of here alive!"Emily started to chuckle to herself when she realised her slight slip of her tongue.

"Don't worry Princess, it will be OK. Love you." he said looking into his daughters eyes.

"I love you too Dad". And with that she was gone, leaving Gideon and Rossi to talk over how they were going to kick Hotch's ass and not get arrested for doing it.

**Hey guys, I don't really know where I was going with this other than I wanted Hotch to go telling tales to Strauss. I hope you weren't too disappointed? Press that little button below and let me know what you thought.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Once again I own nothing, all mistakes are my own and thanks for the reviews.**

Enough is Enough

Chapter 4

Prentiss made her way up to the section chiefs office, dreading what she was going to say to her. What do you say to your boss on why you raised your fist to your other boss? God, she wasn't looking forward to this.

As much as she loved her job and unfortunately her unit chief, she didn't want to be in this building.

She couldn't take any more. No more of not being made welcome by her superior, no more accusations and again from her superior. Emily had figured she had proven herself by now. That she could finally settle down in one place long enough to start a family. She was under the illusion that Hotch was, eventually and hopefully, going to be that person she was meant to share the rest of her life with.

After the whole Doyle thing, they did get closer but when it came to work, he was a totally different person. He treated her differently and it wasn't a case of separating work and personnel. He was treating her like he treated Agent Jordan when she was here. She had pulled him up about it but he either, denied it or said that it was just because he was stressed at work. After that Emily decided that she would take a back burner to their social interactions and see how things change from there. And boy, did they change. Hotch started training for an annual FBI triathlon and met a lady friend whist out jogging in the park.

The team was very wary of Hotch's new 'Friend', friend being the operative word. Beth her name was. A few of team thought it was weird how she happened to be in the park at the same time Hotch was, even more strange how she knew that he was an FBI agent and he hadn't even said anything to her.

Stupid Rossi pushing Hotch to start dating again, why couldn't he just leave him alone. Maybe Beth was the reason why Hotch had been off with her. Maybe Beth was jealous of Emily, maybe she was putting things in his head about her. Something to think about.

"Agent Prentiss, step in to my office please" Strauss brought Emily back to the land of the living

_God, when did she turn up, this is going to be fun!_ She thought to herself.

"Chief Strauss" she was not looking forward to this one bit.

Strauss wasn't a morning person. Strauss wasn't in best of moods any time of the day, but mornings she was even worse. If she hadn't of already quit, she would have been fired by Strauss. She could sense it. Strauss was never Emily's biggest fan.

Emily walked in to the office. She was told to take a seat. The hot seat, it was called by her fellow Agents, well, her ex-fellow Agents, as she didn't work here any more.

"Sorry for being so forward Ma'am, but why am I here exactly?"

"Well, I thought you could tell me? And that wasn't a rhetorical question Agent."

"You ordered me here Ma'am"

"Perhaps you could fill me in on the events that took place in your Bullpen when your team arrived back yesterday? There are various rumours going around this building about yourself and Your Unit chief,Agent Hotchner. I would like to hear your events of what happened"

_SHIT ,SHIT and DOUBLE SHIT,_ was all that came to Emily's mind.

"There is nothing going on with myself and Agent Hotchner Ma'am"

"I know that Agent Prentiss, he is with Miss Clemens, isn't he?..."

"unfortunately" Emily muttered under her breath interrupting Strauss

"Excuse me"

"Nothing Ma'am" she could of sworn she saw Strauss smile slightly, but that can't be right, that woman rarely smiles.

"I was referring to the altercation you and Agent Hotchner had. It says here in my report that you assaulted him. Is that true?"

"Wait.. report? You said you wanted to see if the rumours were true, you mentioned nothing of a report."

"I did mention rumours, as that was how I found out that you assaulted Hotchner, but I also was given a report of your gross misconduct".

There was no way that she was telling Agent Prentiss that she actually happen to see it on camera in her office and the fact that she spat her coffee all over her computer when she seen Emily land a right hook to Hotchner and nearly sent him to the floor with it. That would be like her admitting that she enjoyed it and wish she could of done it to him. No that could happen.

" And let me guess, Hotch filed the report on me? So much for sticking together. Last time I do him any favours" Emily was pissed now, but she couldn't but feel more hurt than ever.

"Come on Emily we now that's not true. Everybody knows that you have feelings for him, even I can see it and i'm not a great profiler like Yourself" Emily looked at her like she had two heads

"I'm not a totally heartless woman Emily, I also do fall in love you know, not that that has anything to do with this. I could see the hurt in your eyes when you knew Hotchner filed a report"

Emily just put her chin to her chest, trying to control her breathing. Was she that transparent the even the ice queen could see she was in love with Hotch. What was she to do now? She had no job, lost one of her of closest friends. Well. She thought of Morgan as one of her closest Friends but he obviously didn't. Maybe she could spend some quality time with her Father?

"Emily... Emily"

"mm'mmm" she said lost in thought. "Sorry Ma'am I was was just trying to thing what I was going to do for a job?"

"I was hoping you weren't serious about tending your resignation? Even though we have had our rough patches and your start to the BAU, wasn't on best footing, I feel we have all come along way since then"

"Ma'am? I'm not quite following where this is going? Are you serious about me keeping my job? I was sure that if I didn't quit, that I would have been fired for what happened with Hotch" Emily could of swore she was in a parallel universe.

"Can I ask you a personal question Emily?"

"Go on, but I might not answer it as I'm kinda finding this whole situation a bit strange ma'am"

"I can understand that. But I have been where you are now and I can understand your situation to a degree, not meaning to over step the mark and this is strictly off the record, but... what why did you punch Aaron? I know you are very loyal to your team, so when I seen you strike him, I was shocked to say the least."

Strauss was getting excited and nervous. She had been waiting for Hotch to get a jolt back to reality. The past few months he has been off hand with some of his team but mainly with Prentiss. She was hoping it was just a passing faze and he would snap out of it and didn't really want to intervene unless it got to far and it just had.. she was kinda happy that someone gave him what for but she wasn't happy that it had to be a member of his, because that had caused problems which she was fighting very hard to not send the report upstairs to the director. In all fairness she did like Aaron but she didn't like the fact that he was more qualified to do her job and was liked more by the director, she was always in fear of her job, which in turn, made her ride his arse all the time. But because of personnel reason's that she didn't really want to discuss, she had called Emily to her office to try and resolve the situation. She had a sinking feeling that she knew the whole cause of this situation. Why Hotch was being of hand, why he was treating the team, Emily mainly, the way he was, but, she wasn't one to speculate until she had the facts straight from the horses mouth.

Emily was sat there pondering whether she should say why she did it. Deep down, she loved him and couldn't betray him even though he had treated her like shit.

"I'm sorry ma'am...

Strauss interrupted her before she could finish. " Erin, please, this conversation is off the books."

"Erin... I can't go into detail,as much as I... dare I say it... hate him and love him, I can't betray him. It took me long enough to get the trust off him when I first joined the team and this will just open a whole can if worms that i'm not sure I can deal with right now. All I can say is that I had enough of being the one on the team that seemed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time when he choice to vent."

Strauss' inkling was right. It was personal between them. She was going for broke now and finally said what she thought was the main issue.

"Is this about Beth Clemmons?"

To say Emily was stunned was an understatement. "Who Hotch is having a relationship with is none of my business and has nothing to do with me. I might have hoped it would have been me but there are rules and that doesn't mean I would let it affect my work,. Besides it would never happen even If there was no rule about fraternisation."

This was going to be more difficult then Strauss thought trying to get to the bottom of things. She was going to have to push harder other wise when she got home tonight she would be in the bad books with her better half.

"I know you wouldn't bring your personnel life into work, which is why i'm assuming you haven't spoken to Aaron about it already"

"What exactly do you think you know about Beth, Hotch and myself?" Emily was nervous and very curious to find out what she thought she knew. There was no way that Strauss would know what she knew, or could she?

"That Beth is cheating on Hotch, you and your father have both witnessed it on numerous occasions, you yourself have confronted Beth about it, you haven't told Hotch because she said that she will make your work life Hell,Beth said Aaron wouldn't believe you because they are in love and for the big finish... Beth is going to tell Aaron she is having his baby. And I think after that comment, that was when you launched at her and got you both arrested and your father had to bail you out".

Emily just sat there, mouth wide open and in shock.

"So... how did I do? Was that a correct assumption as to what has really been going on?" Strauss just sat there with a slight smirk on her face waiting for Emily to come out of shock.

"Erm... Erm.. yeah, you hit the nail on the Head. How did you find out?"

"You know how I said i'm not totally heartless ? Well, your father and myself are in a relationship and he told me."

What the fuck was her dad doing seeing Strauss? She thought he was single. And why did he tell her. She needed answers.

"So how long have you been seeing my dad?"

"About a year and half, give or take"

"But he never told me. I know he is a private person but i'm his Daughter, he could if told me."

"I think he didn't want you getting treated differently if people found out, and nobody does know, this is still private and hoping to keep it that way if you don't mind"

"Er.. yeah sure" Emily was slowly coming out of her shock, but something didn't add up.

"Wait my Father hasn't been back in the country that long. How have you start the relationship a year and half ago?"

"Sorry, little misunderstanding, i'm in a relationship with Agent Rossi, your surrogate Father not your Biological father, Gideon".


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N; **

** Thanks for the reviews people. I know this story is a bit messed up but hey, it is FF after all!**

** When I started this I had a rough idea where I was going with this, it was just a case of putting the pieces together and at what part.**

** I didn't intend Emily's conversation with Strauss to be as long as its going to be. I will explain the whole Gideon situation. I knew he was going to be her dad and that was it but then I felt that I should really explain how it got to that. So the explanation will most likely be in this chapter but it may not, I will just have to see where I end up going as I want to get on to more HP stuff. So if it turns out really shit then i'm sorry but here goes!**

**Oh side note, How fucking harsh were those cops when they arrested TG. Seriously, did it really need 5 cops to force him on the ground, and if he stunk of booze why not arrest him the first time instead of sending him somewhere else. I regret watching the video that someone took cos I keep hearing it sad and scared voice over and over and over again in my head and it keeps pulling at my heart strings. Team TG all the way. Hope he sues them.**

**Disclaimer: **

** Again, I own no people other than the random ones I may make up. If I did I would be helping TG sue the police and Prentiss would be back to save the team from the serial killer. Oh and Beth defiantly wouldn't be sleeping with Hotch it would be our Em.**

**Enough is Enough**

Prentiss sat there, shocked, completely shocked. It wasn't the fact that Dave was seeing Strauss because she had a feeling that something was going on with them two. She was getting worried when Strauss said that she was seeing her dad, that would have been gross, but she did get worried for a minute. But she was more shocked at the fact that Strauss knew who her real father was.

Dave had been like a dad to her since he returned to the BAU. He was always there for her, never judged her, always showed support with work and her personnel issues. He was devastated when she went A.W.O.L with Doyle and then to be told that she never made it off the table by JJ. He was beyond heart broken and that was when him and Strauss got close again but no one knew how close he was to either woman that were in his life. Dave was just as good as Hotch for keeping his emotions in check, especially in front of the team. Erin was the only one that he could totally let his guard down with. He was more relaxed around Emily but because he saw her as his daughter, he had to stay strong for her. But Strauss, he had always had feelings deep down for her and Dave told her a lot of his secrets.

Strauss was just sat there waiting for Emily to say something , anything.

"Emily...Emily...AGENT PRENTISS" that seemed to have got Emily out her state of shock.

"Sorry ma'am. What did you say? For a minute there I thought you said Gideon was my dad." Emily wanted to get Strauss to repeat it again just in case she miss heard. She wasn't going to put words in her mouth willingly.

"I did Emily"

"Who told you that he was my father?"

"David told me last night. He knows he shouldn't of done but he needed to tell someone"

"First of all, who told Dave, Gideon was my father and secondly why didn't... oh, shit". Emily paused for a minute, Shit , shit , shit. Emily realised she shouted bye to her dad this morning...wait..Strauss said Dave told her last night, not just this morning. What the fuck is going on?

"Something wrong Emily?"

"Yeah, I thought I let it slip about my dad just before when Dave came back from talking with Hotch. I was sat with my dad, but then you said Dave told you last night. So who told Dave then because it certainly wasn't me. As much as I love Dave like a father, I couldn't tell him who my dad was. It took me a bit to get used to it and I didn't want anyone else knowing, not yet anyway, besides there are only a few people that I know of that actually know about him and me. That sounds so wrong, Ew."

Emily was starting to get more confused and more nervous. She was hoping that nobody knew about her dad, as she didn't need the constant talking behind her back. Gossip in the Bureau was strife at the best of times but this would just go round like wildfire. Plus she didn't need more speculation on how she got her job in the BAU. It was bad enough that Hotch thought that she got it because of her mother and then because he thought she was Strauss' mole, but God, imagine how he would have been if he thought Gideon had a hand it, even though he denied knowing anything about it to start of with. _Then again, Hotch's reaction to Gideon being her dad would be priceless! Maybe it it wouldn't be a bad idea to pay him a visit and let it slip. He would shit his pants! Hotch thought she had a temper. That's probably where she got hers from.? Back to the present Prentiss_, she told herself.

"I can assure you that I haven't spoken of this to anybody other than David and that was on a personal level, nothing to do with the Bureau. I'd figured that this was not the sort of information that you would want circulating?"

"That would be correct Ma'am, but it would be interesting to see Hotch shit his pants!" she said with a slight chuckle.

"Erin... Emily, call me Erin. And yes that would be quite funny to see Aaron's reaction. Please let me be there if you decided to tell him? Or you could let me mention it. I think I would get a better reaction from him!"

"Sorry Erin, I'm not that mean. As much as I hate him now, you would give him a heart attack. Its down to me to tell him if I feel fit to. That's if my dad hasn't killed him yet!" she said with a slight nervous chuckle. AS much as she hated him at the minute, she did still love him and it would kill her to see him battered and bruised, let alone her dad to be that one that put him like that.

"All fathers get protective of their children, more so their daughters. My ex-husband was awful with our 2 girls and he hasn't seen the kind of things Jason has. It's to be understandable"

"The thing is you seem to be forgetting that my father knows Hotch and was an FBI agent too, plus him and Rossi didn't look too pleased when I left to come up here. I Could of swore I heard him tell Dave that he was going to confront him and ask him what's going on in that..._fucked up head of his_...I think those were the words he used"

"It's a good job he isn't hear now then other wise Aaron would more than likely have another black eye!"

"He is though. Like I just said, I just left him and Dave down stairs just before I came into your office. Did you not see them on your way in? Hotch is defiantly here as he signed me in"

"I saw David sat down talking to someone but I didn't see who it was. I hope your father isn't stupid enough to do anything in here? Most of the Agents should be in the Bullpen now and i would hate to see him get arrested." Strauss started to get nervous and Emily was more than Panicking.

"Shit. I need to go and make sure he isn't breaking Hotch's nose. That's all I need." Emily got up and was about to run out the door when Strauss called out to her.

"Wait... here is your credentials and your service weapon. Welcome back Agent Prentiss. We will finish the details of your return later. I will check my the cameras in the Bullpen from my computer then I will come down to speak Agent Hotchner about your return. Now, quick, go make sure Jason hasn't got himself arrested".

Emily picked up her credentials and placed her holster and gun on her side and ran straight down to the BAU floor. She didn't bother taking the Lift, it would of only slowed her down. So she headed for the stairs, flying down them and storming through the double glass doors. As she pushed through the doors, she paused, it was quiet, well as quiet as it normally would be at that time in the morning. Everyone had their heads down doing paper work. There was no fighting, no shouting, just the normally noise. She would be lying if she wasn't the slightest bit disappointed. She was sort of hoping Hotch would be in a slanging match with her dad. God, she loved it when he got angry and started shouting at people, it turned her on, him she being so Alfa male. She just didn't like it when it was directed at her.

Emily did a quick scan round the office. JJ's light was on in her office, so was Dave's but Hotch's office was dark and the door was closed. Maybe he was in with Rossi. As much as Rossi was pissed at him, he was still his best friend and Hotch was his technically his superior. Reid or Morgan weren't about, they were probably getting coffee. Well, at least her dad wasn't about, thankfully, she will have to ring him later and tell him that Dave and Strauss knew about them two. But first, she was going to put her bag in her drawer and go grab a coffee to settle her nerves for when she had to see Hotch, because unless Strauss had spoken to him first, this was going to be one hell of a confrontation.

Off she went to the break room to get some coffee. As she was approaching she could hear familiar voice of some of her team. She stood to the side to have a listen.

"_That's great news man, I know you love being a dad to jack but I didn't think you and Beth were that serious? At least not to start a family"_

"_I didn't think I was. Don't get me wrong I like Beth a lot but I don't want more kids, not with Beth. I'm not ready. I struggle to be with Jack because we are going back and forth on cases. Besides we were always careful, if you know what I mean?"_

"_Yeah Hotch, I get your drift! So what you gonna do"_

"_I don't really know Derek, I just know I can't run from my responsibilities"_

Emily's heart sunk after hearing that Hotch and Beth 'the slut' Clemmons, were going to start a family. A family that she was hoping, _dreaming more like,_ of starting with Hotch. Her throat started to feel tight, the lump that was forming there was very hard to push back down. She let out a sigh, dropping her chin to her a chest as a lone tear started to slowly fall down her cheek. She closed her eyes to try and stop the onslaught of tears that she could feel building up. But then she remembered her conversation she had just had with Strauss. Beth said she was going to tell Hotch she was pregnant. _That bitch! God. She didn't think that she would actually go through with it._ She thought to herself. But she couldn't tell Hotch. He wouldn't of believed her to start off with and he is highly unlikely to believe her now, after that bust up. She may as well stick her gun to her head and pull the trigger because that would be less painful then having that conversation with him. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Derek mention her name.

"_So what's happening with Prentiss Hotch?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Is she suspended or has she gone through with her resignation? Have you spoke to her."_

"_She quit. What more is there to say Derek? I suspended her but she chose to run away and quit, I wasn't stopping her. That was here choice"._

"Y_eah but Hotch, I thought you and Em were getting tight at one point, then Beth came on the scene and you seem to have drifted apart and you gotta admit man, you have lashed out at her more than anyone else on the team and for stupid reason."_

Emily was very surprised to hear Morgan actually sticking up for her, now she kinda felt bad for lashing out at him, but he did say some hurtful things to her too. Oh well. Back to their conversation.

"_If I had to reprimand Prentiss, then it would have been justified and besides, I haven't been any harsher on her than I have with anyone else"_

"_No offence Hotch, but you have. Can I tell you something?" _

Hotch didn't say anything and waited for Derek to continue

"_When I was in college, there was this gorgeous girl. All the guys were after her but no one was successful. I was told by a friend in my class that this gorgeous girl, liked me a lot and that was why no one could get near her as she wasn't interested. The thing was, I liked her but I was more bothered about my studies and my life as a player. So every time she came to talk I would blow her off and just be mean to her in front of the guys. The guys thought I was crazy and told to to go for it but I wasn't really interested at the time as she wanted to settle down and I had more important things to worry about. Anyway, my point being, I didn't realise how much I liked this girl until it was too late and I lost my chance. And they do say that you always pick on those that you love!"_

"_What's your point Morgan?" Are you trying to say that I acted the way I did because i'm in love with her?"_

"_If that's what you got from that story, then my point is made"_

"_I am definitely not in love with Prentiss. I don't like her"_

"_Well we both now that's a lie Hotch. Just think about it will you?"_

And with that Derek walked out of the break room and towards his office, totally oblivious to Emily stood outside the door listening to their conversation. Emily was pleased that Derek wasn't holding a grudge against her, thankful that he said what he had to Hotch. Emily heard the glass doors opening, then I high pitched squeak.

"PEACHES! OH MY GOD gumdrop, what are you doing here? Did you change your mind? Are you back on the team? Did Hotch lift your suspension?"

Emily couldn't help but giggle at Garcia's over active rambling. Then she could feel the hairs on her arms stand up and a cold chill run down her body. _SHIT_.

"No. I did NOT lift her suspension. What are you doing back back here? I thought I made it clear I didn't want you to step foot in this Bullpen, besides, you should be here with an Agent and not roaming free around a Federal building that you no longer work at."

Emily put a huge smile on her face knowing it would piss Hotch off even more and turned around

"Actually, I don't need an Agent to escort me around a building I DO work in"

"You quit"

"That I did, but I was just given my job back"

"I Didn't authorise that. Why wasn't I informed?"

"I don't know, maybe you should take it up with your Boss" Emily couldn't help but snigger after her last comment. Hotch was fuming. One more question should make him happier, not!"So hows Beth doing Hotch? Or should I say Who is Beth Doing?" And that worked. He was fuming. His jaw twitching, face was going red and then he stormed up to her and got in her face. _God he still smelt good!_

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? " Hotch shouted, getting the attention of the Bullpen and everyone out of their offices, including Dave who had Gideon in his office. Both men making their way to the door.

"I said ask your boss and who was Beth doing?" Emily held her smirk

"How DARE you. What do you find so funny? Do you want to hear something that will take that smirk off your face?" Hotch was still fuming but thought that he had something that would stop her from thinking she had one over on him.

"Beth is doing great thank you, we are going to have a baby and I couldn't be happier"

"That's funny, I thought I heard you tell Derek that you didn't want to have children with her? Besides, are you sure you're the father? We know Beth is a bit of a slut!"

There was gasps all around the bullpen, she was was sure she heard some one say that _Prentiss had balls!_

That was it, Hotch had finally lost it, his jaw was twitching none stop, face was bright red, thunderous temper raging off him. His hands were clenching by his sides. He was probably drawing blood with his nails digging into his palms. He stormed straight at Emily, got right in her face. Emily stepped back a little just to give that bit of space but Hotch stepped closer. Emily would be lying if she said she wasn't scared. Hotch is a man to be afraid of when his buttons have been pushed and she certainly pushed his buttons. But she knew he would never raise a hand to a woman, he wasn't his father. Emily would be lying if she wasn't slightly turned on but most of all, she petrified. Deep down, she didn't think he would of reacted this way. She was hoping he would of just got angry and then stormed off but she was very wrong and that was what was scaring her, she didn't know what going to happen next. Just out of the corner of he eye she spotted Dave and her dad watching and felt a slight bit of relief that if it got too out of hand one of them was going to jump in. She was kind of hoping they would of done it sooner but she let her mouth get carried away with her and knew her dad would let her sort her own mess out first.

Hotch moved that step closer to her, their chests touching. They could feel each others bodies trembling both with anger, excitement and a little of something else. Their eyes met, every little bit of emotion flashing in them. Emily could see the anger, hate and a little of something else in his beautiful eyes but it was gone as quick as it appeared. Hotch was doing the same but he noticed that Emily was hurt by his outrage but he thought it was her own fault, then he noticed the scared look on her face. He went to reach out and touch her cheek but before he could touch her he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

As Emily was staring at Hotch she noticed the confused look on his face. _He couldn't of been sorry for his actions towards her could he?_ His facially expression then dramatically change to that of concern and warmth. She noticed his hand slowly making its way up to her face but before it reached it's destination Gideon had rushed over, grabbed Hotch by his shoulder to get his attention and then that was it...

"Dad, NO Don't"

THUMP!

Gideon hand landed a similar punch to that of his daughters and hit Hotch square on in the face, knocking him flat to the floor and instantly rendering him unconscious. Blood pouring out of his nose. Emily just stood there shocked, glaring at her dad as tears started rolling down her face.

**Well, there you go. I did say that I might explain how Gideon turns out to be the daddy but I got carried away with other stuff and before I knew it, I was on a different path.**

**I was going to split the chapter but I couldn't find a good enough bit to end the chapter so I just carried on rambling. So what do you think. Let me know by pressing that little review button. Oh thanks in advance for the reviews and i'm ever so gratefully that people have added to favourites and are following my story means a lot. I will helpfully do another chapter for my other stories but i'm just stuck with all this angsty stuff . (if that's even a word!) Thanks again. Louise ; )**


End file.
